<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Bouquet of Daisies and Sunshine by aheadfulloffollies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096314">A Bouquet of Daisies and Sunshine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aheadfulloffollies/pseuds/aheadfulloffollies'>aheadfulloffollies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, but they are children, idk how to classify this, pretty cute if I do say so myself, the smol ones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:00:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aheadfulloffollies/pseuds/aheadfulloffollies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy, Cordelia, and James head outside to play together, and Cordelia is surprised by a gift.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cordelia Carstairs/James Herondale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Bouquet of Daisies and Sunshine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Some Jordelia cuteness from when they were children, probably 13 or so. (Although I’m pretty sure Lucie didn’t write The Beautiful Cordelia at that point, so really the timeline doesn’t work at all. I wrote this at 5AM though and my 5AM self doesn’t particularly care.) I’m not entirely sure how to classify this- yearning? Pining? Children fic???- but no tws.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class=""><p>“Come <em>on</em>, Cordelia!” Lucie called, waving her arms frantically in the air to get her best friend’s attention. “We’re waiting!”</p></div><div class=""><p>Cordelia raced to put on her second shoe, nearly knocking over a very expensive looking porcelain vase of the Herondales’ in the process. Regaining her balance, shoe finally on, she bolted across the field to Lucie and James. Alastair claimed their games were too childish for him, despite being only a year older. But it was just as well either way. Now it was just her and her friends.</p></div><div class=""><p>“Sorry!” she said, grinning in anticipation already as they began walking to a nearby wood. She tried not to focus too much on James (who looked stunningly handsome in the bright midday sun), and instead looked to Lucie for instruction.</p></div></div><div class="">
  <p>Clapping in excitement, her smile could have lit the sky in place of the sun. “I’m going to read the latest chapter of <em>The Beautiful Cordelia</em>,” she announced. “The woods will set the scene perfectly for it. It’s a particularly dramatic chapter, but I’ve tried my best to still include the prose you so love,” she confided. Cordelia laughed, her chest lifting. How lucky she was to have such a talented friend!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>James’s reaction, however, was far less enthusiastic. “What?! You told me you’d do anything but that.” The accusatory glare he leveled on his sister was far less intimidating than he surely intended, and Cordelia couldn’t help stifling a giggle.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Come on,” Lucie whined, quickening her pace as they started to reach the area. “It’s only one chapter, and Cordelia loves it so.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>James studied her for a moment, and Cordelia’s skin heated under the intense gaze. She shifted, hoping to hide the revealing colour slightly. Perhaps the sun’s glare might hide it, if she angled herself correctly…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright,” he said, turning back to Lucie with a studious look on his face. They stopped, now at the edge of the woods. Ignoring Lucie’s beam, practically overflowing with joy at the admission, he quenched her hopes swiftly with his next words. “I’ll stay close.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wha- James!” she cried, but he was already walking away. Cordelia couldn’t help a laugh at her indignant expression. He would be in for a real earful when Lucie managed to get ahold of him later.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Huffing, she turned to Cordelia with a shake of her head, hair blowing in the wind. “Can you believe him?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She shrugged. “He’s a boy.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lucie paused, a thoughtful look crossing her face, and seemed to consider this. “Fair enough.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The girls’ laughter echoed through the grassy space, and Cordelia let herself wonder briefly if James heard the noise, if he thought anything of it- of her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But no matter. Lucie reached into her bag and pulled out crisp paper sheets, and she focused on something that she already knew was real. This friendship could never be replaced.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>---</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>By the time they finished the rather dramatic and thrilling chapter, the sun was beginning to set. Rather done with their time in the forest, the girls began calling for James.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Stepping around a stump, Cordelia surveyed the state of her now-dirtied skirts and almost ran straight into a rather disheveled looking James.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh!” she said, looking around for Lucie and hoping that in their separation they hadn’t lost the other Herondale sibling. “Lucie and I have been looking for you. What took you so long?” With only the slightest hesitation, she put her hand around his with full intent of dragging him out of the trees.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wait!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Immediately, she let go of his hand and turned back to look, trying her best to seem dignified. <em>Straight posture, hold you head high, pleasant smile…</em> “Yes?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I, um.” The lightest blush of pink tainted his cheeks, and he held out his other hand with a shy smile. “This is for you. It’s no <em>Beautiful Cordelia</em>, but…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Flowers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What is it?” she asked, taking the small bundle with care.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He scratched the side of his neck and glanced toward the sky. “I was going to call it a bouquet of daisies and sunshine, but it seems the sun is setting now.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Cordelia studied the bundle, almost laughing but not having the heart to tell him that his “daisies” were dandelions. What more could she expect from a boy, really? The sentiment was the same, and there was something a bit endearing about him not even guessing the difference.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Your eyes are just as good as sunshine,” she decided. “Then we can say it has a bit of each of us.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The smile she was rewarded with brought a pitter-patter to her heart, grin to her face, and glimmer of treasure to her memory. It made up for all the dandelions in the world.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do you like it?” he asked, something like nerves tainting the words.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>James? Nervous?</em> Never.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I do,” she said simply.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m glad,” he said, nodding solemnly. “Thank you, Daisy.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Whatever for?” Her brow wrinkled in confusion as she tried to recall if she had done something for him recently. Perhaps she should give him a gift.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“There you are!” Lucie suddenly burst through the foliage, a tired smile dancing across her lips. “What took you so long?” she asked, punching James in the shoulder and paying no heed to the bouquet Cordelia carried awkwardly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nothing,” he said, avoiding looking toward Cordelia.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Heart skipping, she looked at the flowers again and saw them in a new light. A secret. Did that mean something more than friendship?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She followed Lucie and James as if in a daze, holding the gift close to her chest. Dandelions in place of daisies and a golden gaze instead of sunshine.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was even more beautiful this way.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>